Too Many Roads Lead to Nowhere
by lackingfocus
Summary: He sped down the deserted Washington highway, squinting into the setting sun" My version of how events unfold for George near the end of season 5. George/Izzie friendship. Shipper Alex/Izzie.


**Author's Note**: This is my first posted Grey's fic and I'm a little nervous. Any feedback good or bad would be awesome :) I'm not a George/Izzie shipper but I love the George/Izzie friendship. Meredith and Alex make an appearance in part 2.

**Spoilers:** through the end of season 5

**Characters/Pairings:** George, Izzie/Alex, Meredith

*************************************************************

Part 1

He sped down the deserted Washington highway, squinting into the setting sun. The bright rays burnt his eyes but he was thankful for the painful distraction. Anything was better than the betrayal and resentment pulsing through the rest of his body.

How could she do this to him? He understood that she was sick, probably dying. He understood that decisions had to be made and that time was a factor. But still, how could she do this?

He knew Izzie. He knew that she was the kind of girl that made lists. She had goals that she was hell bent on reaching, and it didn't really matter who got hurt in the process of reaching them.

He knew that she had that life list in her head, a list of all the things she wanted to accomplish. And she wouldn't stop until she had drawn a big black line through every single item.

Leave the trailer park. Check.

Go to College. Check.

Med School. Check.

Pay off school bills. Check.

Internship. Check.

Boyfriend. Check.

Marriage.

It was only a matter of time. And a lot sooner than George had anticipated.

He pushed down harder on the peddle and willed the car to go faster. The street signs flew past him in a blur of green and white. He didn't care what they said. It didn't matter where he was going, only that he was moving in the opposite direction of Seattle.

He needed to get as far away as he could from his dying, former best friend who was making the worst decision of her life. He needed to be as far away as possible from his sad, pathetic excuse for a friend who was bound and determined to shit all over his life.

The more he thought about it the more convinced he was that Izzie must have some list in her head solely devoted to ruining his life.

Force George to confide in you. Check.

Push George on Meredith. Check.

Hate George's girlfriend. Check.

Break up George's marriage. Check.

Break George's heart. Check.

Choose to be with Alex. Check.

Marry Alex.

It was the next logical step. How else was Izzie to accomplish her newfound goal of breaking George's spirit? Breaking up with him and then marrying the biggest asshole on the planet seemed like a step in the right direction.

George gripped the steering wheel tighter, gritting his teeth. He could feel anger pulsing through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to gain control of his emotions.

He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of oncoming headlights. He jerked the wheel to the right and his car swerved sharply. He felt his tires skid and rumble over dirt and gravel, as his car drifted off the road. He slammed on the brakes, as the opposing car flew past him, horn blaring. Finally, his car came to an awkward, albeit safe stop.

George breathed heavily, his heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He sat stone still. The only sound was his own labored breathing and the ringing in his ears.

Suddenly, the anger George had been feeling returned ten fold. He felt it burning in the pit of his stomach, spreading through his body and exploding out as his fist punched the steering wheel, "FUCK!!!"

He punched the steering wheel again. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" He was shouting loud enough that the back of his throat felt like it was tearing open. He convulsed in the driver's seat as he continued smacking the steering wheel, but the small car interior couldn't contain his anger.

George wrenched open the car door and got out slamming the door shut as hard as possible. He smacked the hood of his car, as the string of curse words continued to fall from his lips. Finally, he gathered all his strength and kicked the side of his car.

A sharp pain shot through his foot, "Oh shit, shit, shit, shit." George goofily hopped up and down, grabbing his throbbing foot. He grabbed the side of the car and lowered himself the ground.

Slumped against the car, sitting in the dirt, his foot pulsating with self inflicted pain, George felt as though his pathetic bastard status was slowly on the rise. His anger was gone and George was left feeling empty. Finally still and silent his mind wandered back to his last moments with Izzie before fleeing Seattle.

***********************************************

"George, I want you at the wedding."

George sat on Izzie's hospital bed facing her, his leg curled under his body. "Izzie, we've talked about this."

"Please George. You're my best friend and I want you there."

"Izzie," he kept his voice even and firm, "Don't do this."

"Please George," she was practically begging, "I'm getting married and I want you to be there."

George simply stared back at her, his face inscrutable.

"Alex is a good guy, George. He's a good guy. You just don't see it."

"You're right. I don't."

She grabbed for his hand and shook it as if to emphasize her words, "He loves me George. He loves me and I love him."

"And I love you."

Izzie gave him a small, slightly exasperated smile "You know I love you too, but it's not the same."

"I know it's not the same," he said frustrated by her patronizing tone, "but you're my best friend. And I love you. And this is a mistake."

"George--"

"Izzie," he grabbed her hand tighter and leaned towards her, "I know a little something about having crappy things happen to you and thinking marriage will solve all your problems."

"It's not the same George."

He looked down avoiding her stare.

"I can't watch you do this Izzie. I can't watch you marry him. Not him."

"Is this really about Alex?"

Her words propelled George to his feet.

"Yes! It is." He ran his fingers through is hair, "Maybe it is. I don't know."

He turned away from her.

"George," she pleaded to his back, "Let's be honest here, okay? I'm dying. I'm dying and this is what I want. I want to get married and I want my best friend to be there."

George stood still a moment letting her words sink in. Tears began to prick the corners of his eyes as he turned back to face her, "I just can't do it Izzie. I can't. I'm sorry."

"George, please," she bit her lip as tears started to form in her eyes.

He sat back down on the bed and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry Izzie, but I just can't do it."

"George," her voice cracked as tears began to stream down her face.

He kissed her forehead, "I can't," he whispered softly as he turned and left the room


End file.
